epic_minigamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Soundtracks
"ENGAGE THE EPIC BATTLE MUSIC!!!" =Information= This page is a soundtrack list. Which is pretty obvious, really... Anyway, the audios will be in half-alphabetical order. "What's that supposed to mean?" you may ask? Well... If it were complete alphabetical order, sa would come before sn. But, in half-alphabetical order, I only pay attention to the first letter. So sn might come before sa. Also, the audio will be after the minigame, so... ... this is hard to explain... Say, TheFatRat - Time Lapse is the audio name for Cake Delivery. It will be in the C category, as Cake Delivery starts with C. Some audios I can't find on ROBLOX, so they have youtube videos instead. The lobby songs will be in half-alphabetical order, the actual name used instead of what/who it's from. Credit to RaulRidesPig for finding a bunch of the audios. =Lobby= Audios that play in the lobby. Blackout - Tritonal Static - DJ Static (At 1:04) I Am The Doctor - Doctor Who Grass Overworld - Paper Mario Sticker Star Muda Kinkdom - Super Mario Land Now or Never - Tritonal ft. Phoebe Ryan I Believe In You - Pollyanna Razor Sharp - Pegboard Nerds Tristam Raiders of the Lost Ark - some indiana jones movie Rainbow Road - Nanobii or Rainbow Road - Nanobii (Idk which...) Reflection (Milkman Remix) - Misterwives (It's a bit far in the song, so you'll have to listen for a while) Sad Machine - Porter Robinson World Map - Castle Crashers Anywhere I Go - Vicestone AlunaGeorge, Leikeli47, Dreezy - Mean What I Mean =Minigames= Audios in minigames! A Avalanche - F-777 - System Split Above Water - Waterflame - Dash! B Balcony Bolt - Waterflame - New Dawn Black Hole Scramble - Tristam & Braken - Frame of Mind Bullet Evasion - Waterflame - Sky Fortress Bullet Bound - WAterflame - Super Battletrain Bombs Away - Mario Party 9 - Hurry Up! Blow Dryer Battle - F-777 - Flying'n'Stuff Blox City Brawl - Waterflame - Thumper Blue Block Building - Tobu - Roots Bounce Out - Waterflame - Welkin Sphere C Cake Delivery - TheFatRat - Time Lapse Cube Factory - Waterflame - Endgame Crumble Island - Waterflame - Final Battle Crumble Island (Glacier) - Waterflame - Final Battle Crumble Island (Lowlands) - Waterflame - Final Battle Cannon Cooldown - F-777 - Deadlocked Compactor Crash - Waterflame - Thunderzone V2 Cloud Control - Waterflame - Cats Cannon Cooldown - F-777 - Deadlocked Clear Side - Waterflame- Super Slam Dunk League Conveyor Conundrum - Waterflame - Rivals Cliffside Chaos - Waterflame - Arcade Punk Castle Clash - ? Crystal Clear - Waterflame - Quick Fox D Desert Dehydration - Gritzy Desert Deforestation Dash - Waterflame - Radio Cutter Downhill Roll - Waterflame-Flyboy and Gabber Girl Dizzy Decisions - ? Destroy The Statue - Waterflame - Welcome to Metropolis Destroy The Statue (Skylands) - Waterflame - Welcome to Metropolis F Four Corners - Mario Party 9 - Bowser Jr is angry Four Corners (Dockyards) - Mario Party 9 - Bowser Jr is angry Flintlock Fight - ? G Gladiator Grounds - Two Steps From Hell - Nemesis Going Underground - Waterflame - Control: Sentiment H High Rolling - Waterflame - Clouds Hedge Way Out - Waterflame - Geometrical Dominator Haunted Hallways - Pegboard Nerds - Luigi's Mansion Haunted Hallways (Lakeside) - Pegboard Nerds - Luigi's Mansion Hidden Treasure Trek - Waterflame - Disposition (At 2:10) High Pressure - Waterflame - Grind District High Peak Climb - SuperWing Heroes Hard-pressed - Waterflame - Relentless J Just Jump - Waterflame - Love Shuttle L Lava Forecast - Something - Bowser's Lava Lake Keep Lava Forecast (Crater) - Something - Bowser's Lava Lake Keep Lane Jumping - Waterflame - Swirl! Laser Cutting - F-777 - Blanket Laser Guidance - F-777 Viper Lights On - Different Heaven & EH!DE- My Heart M Manic Mining - ? Mechanical Mayham - Waterflame - Out of Order Marble Madness - Waterflame - The Show O Only One Path - Waterflame - Stalker Orb Collection - Waterflame - Orange Outbreak - Zomboy - Braindead P Pipeworks - Waterflame - Toxic Sewers Pipeworks (Duo) - Waterflame - Toxic Sewers Pipeworks (Sewers) - Waterflame - Toxic Sewers Pipeworks Duo (Sewers) - Waterflame - Toxic Sewers Platform Peril - Waterflame - Conclusion Paint to Perfection - Tobu - Infectious Paint To Perfection (Cave) - Tobu - Infectious Protect The Statue - Waterflame-Race Around The Galaxy R Rocket Rumble - F-777 - Bring Me back Rolling Race - Waterflame - Felicity S Shark Survival - F-777 - He's a Pirate Slippery Sledding - F-777 - Icicles Skewer Shuffle - Waterflame - Boneyard Solo Swordsman - Waterflame - Combo Breaker T The Crusher - 1: Chicken Song Geco Remix 2: Droptek - Killing Time The Crusher (Boardgames) - 1: Chicken Song Geco Remix 2: ? The Crusher (Desert) - 1: ? 2: ? The Crusher (Quarry) - 1: ? 2: ? The Crusher (Ruins) - 1: ? 2: ? The Crusher (Sunshine) - 1: Chicken Song Geco Remix 2: ? The Sweeper - Waterflame - Streetwise Tile Takeover - F-777 - Invincibility Star Tile Takeover (Gardens) - F-777 Invincibility Star Train Trouble - F-777 Space Battle F-777 Space Battle (Full Version) Toxic Reactions - Pegboard Nerds - Swamp Thing Trial Traversing - ? Trial Traversing (Lavascape) - ? U Uncertain Ground - Waterflame - Chaotic W Whack-A-Block - New Super Mario Bros U - Bonus Category:General Information